dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Mutant 17 (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= |Race=Machine Mutant |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 789 |Date of death = Age 796 (Status unknown) |Status= |Address=Dr. Myuu's Second Lab |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Neo Super 17 (evolved self) Dr. Myuu (co-creator) Rilldo (co-creator) Android 17 (component/Cyborg counterpart/fusee) }} Machine Mutant 17 is the Machine Mutant counterpart of Android 17 designed by Dr Myuu and Rilldo after the Dr. Myuu was transferred into his backup body. Appearance Machine Mutant 17 looks identical to C. 17, but with a few differences. Unlike his counterpart; he doesn't possess the Red Ribbon logo on his shirt, but does have the crosshair eyes like Rilldo and Dr. Myuu. Personality Unlike his counterpart; this 17 is borderline sociopathic and cruel. He enjoys destruction and even took his destructive personality to a new level by toppling the Lookout. He showed no remorse for the death of Korin or the Karinga Tribe whom were crushed by the Lookout. Biography Background After the evil Baby is killed by Original Goku; Chocolay claimed that he managed to summon Original Super Shenron, and uses his wish to allow the inhabitants in hell to have their bodies back, and thus allowed the evil masterminds Original Dr. Gero, and Original Dr. Myuu to create Original Hell Fighter 17. Thus the plans to create the Ultimate Android began, and Super 17 was created as a result. However, the truth is the wish never occurred as Dr. Myuu survived the events of Planet M-2 and activated his backup Rilldo before beginning his creation of Machine Mutant 17. Super 17 Saga/Original Timeline After defusing; Machine Mutant 17 revealed that he kept Android 16 and Cell as his absorption victims while also taking 17's energy core and a portion of his Human cells. After morphing into his Super 17 transformation, and ge defeats Vegeta: GT, Original Trunks, Original Goten, Original Uub, and Original Gohan effortlessly. After he defeats all the warriors; Original Goku returns saving Vegeta, and turns to battle the Ultimate Android. After becoming stronger due to the previous attack; Super 17 was more than powerful enough to battle against Super Saiyan 4, and defeat the majority of the Dragon Team, but he was contacted from an individual from Age 791 and leaves the time period. After Goku's departure; Super 17 called by Original Chocolay from Age 791, and brought to the time period from Age 790. Super 17 revived Syn Shenron, and Baby with the Namekian Dragon Balls, and destroyed New Namek afterwards. After the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament; He proceeded to kill Majuub 1st Timespace Rift Tournament Original Super 17 was able to appear at the 1st Timespace Tournament thanks to his Red Time Ring, and was able to control the other Androids, and fought against Tekka, and his team. The Coup Super 17 began by attacking the East District, and than turned his attention to the Lookout where he destroyed it, and killed few members of the Z-Fighters. He effortlessly defeated the remaining fighters, and leaves after being satsified. After absorbing Original Android 16; he battles Vegecell, and nearly absorbs him. In 794; Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron have destroyed most of Earth, and recruited Original Zamasu from Universe 10. Power This 17 was created with the same power and strength that Goku possessed in his Potential Unleashed state. After he stopped fighting at half-strength; Machine Mutant 17 was able to overpower both Android 17 and Super Saiyan Vegeta. However, after his fusion was undone; he was able to absorb all the power that both Android 17 and this 17 gained from the time in their fused state allowing him to surpass even Super Saiyan 4. Abilities *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Undetectable ki - Unlike his counterpart; this 17 uses ki like most fighters, but was designed with the ability to keep his ki undetectable. *Merging - This 17 has a similar merging ability to Hanna. However, unlike Hanna's Merging ability; 17's version creates a new being altogether and grants him the ability to transform into without his required component due to a muscle memory data within him. However, if his fusees is able to regain control of themselves - they may be able to reject the fusion and force themselves to De-Fuse. **Replication - This 17 is able to replicate the conditions of his fusion onto himself and even pieces from his fusee to apply to himself. *Mutant Blaster - Machine Mutant 17's version of Photon Flash. **Blaster Shot - An energy barrage used on Gohanks after absorbing his Final Masenko. **Power Shot - A combination of Power Blitz and Mutant Blaster. ***Power Bombardment - In his Super 17 w/Android 19 absorbed form - he creates an energy sphere around his body before flying towards his enemy while randomly fire his Power Shot towards the grounds. *Electric Shot - Machine Mutant 17 uses Electric Shot in the Fanga compared to his version in Dragon Ball GT. *Energy Absorption - Unlike his counterpart; he is capable of absorbing ki and adding it to his power. *Mutant Machine Impact - 17 charges at his opponent before punching them in the gut followed up by grabbing them by the wrist before finishing the combo with a punch to chest. *Ultra Impact - 17 blocks a punch from his enemy before punching them in the chest followed up with a kick. **Ruthless Impact - 17 grabs his opponent by the head and repeatedly punch the opponent in the gut before throwing the away and follow up with a repeated punches to gut before kicking the opponent to the ground. *Energy Rings - Machine Mutant 17 uses a similar ability to Majin Vegeta to restrain Gohanks: GT. *Side Bridge - After Super 17 separated; Machine Mutant 17 was able to absorb all over Android 17's attack data, techniques, and patterns. He uses a energy disc-variant and a boomerang variant of the attack. **Electric Blade Slash - An energy sword variant of Side Bridge used to impale his opponent. **Super Electric Strike - A ki-slash variant and more powerful version of Side Bridge *Hell Lightning Cutter - A combination of Electric Blade Slash and Double Destructo Disc; he put his hands in front of his face and then he extends his arms to create balls of energies coming from both the palm of his hands. These energy balls turn into energy discs before throwing the discs. After the attack is launched; the energy discs merge into becoming a larger energy disc. *Power Blitz *Mutant Punisher - Machine Mutant 17's version of Eye Laser used in his Super 17 w/Android 18 absorbed form. He was able to destroy most of Mount Paozu with it while reducing the Dragon Rock area to molten. *Infinity Cannon - After absorbing Android 18; Machine Mutant 17 was able to use her Infinity Cannon attack. *Photon Shot - A Full Power Energy Wave used by Android 19; Machine Mutant 17 was able to it after absorbing Android 19. **Dark Cannon - A combination of Photon Shot, Mutant Blaster, & Power Blitz. *Electro Eclipse Ball - A combination of Electric Shot and Power Blitz *Burning Attack - After absorbing Future Trunks. *Masenko - After absorbing Future Trunks. Transformation Energy Absorbed After absorbing Gohanks' Final Masenko; he bulks up similar to Super 17 in Dragon Ball GT. However, unlike Super 17 - he chooses to maintain his bulked up form. While in this state; he is more than powerful enough to match Super Saiyan Gohanks in power. Post-Fusion After the fusion became undone; Machine Mutant 17 retained before Android 16 and Cell as his absorption victims while absorbing Android 17's energy core and a portion of his Human cells. In this form; he looks identical to Android 17 while having red eyes and blue veins from Cell along with black cheek markings. He doesn't stay in this form for long as he evolves further into his Super 17 form. Super 17 After Android 17 began rejecting the fusion; Super 17 was forced to de-fuse. However, this 17 was able to sample Android 17's human cells and parts of his endoskeleton to merge with himself. Thus became a Machine Mutant-Cyborg Hybrid and was able to replicate them forms used by Super 17. Fusions Super 17 Super 17 is the fusion of Android 17 and Machine Mutant 17. Battles Revelations *Super 17 vs. Super 18 (w/Atmosphere absorbed) *Super 17 vs. Saiyan 18 (Super Saiyan 2), and Android 18 *Super 17 vs. Saiyan 18 (Super Saiyan 3) *Super 17 vs. Super 18 *Super 17 (w/Future Trunks absorbed) vs. Super 18 *Super 17 (w/Future Trunks absorbed) vs. Super 18 (w/Blue Hypergiant absorbed) Category:Machine Mutant Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly